


Who's Mama?

by IsaacTheGreat69



Series: Toddler!Virgil AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Roman, Gonna add tags as I go, Parental Patton, stranger danger, toddler!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: All kids have nicknames for the people they care about in their life. Often this is simply because some names are harder to say than others. What they didn't expect was for a new name to appear around the time Virgil turned four. Who is Mama, and why won't Virgil just tell them?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Toddler!Virgil AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Who's Mama?

**Author's Note:**

> Ages in this fic:
> 
> Thomas: 15, Virgil: 4, Logan: 21, Patton: 21, Roman: 13  
> Janus is gonna be in this too. Haven't settled on a concrete age but I figure he's about the same age as Patton and Logan

Virgil, like many children, had many nicknames for the caretakers in his life. Though, nickname was a bit generous for some of them as they were simply as close to the person’s name as he could get. For Roman it was Oman, Pince Oman, and occasionally Pincey. For Patton it was almost exclusively Daddy. Logan’s had started as Oga, then Ogan, and occasionally Virgil can pull out a “Logan”, but more often than not it comes out as “Wogan”. Sometimes, because of Roman, Virgil will call him Pecs (which is supposed to be “specs”, but the kid can only do so much). Thomas is Tommy. Remy, on the rare occasion that Virgil sees him, is Wadkewy Wabbit, though when the others ask where Virgil got that from he just giggles. 

Then, he’d turned four, and the sides had started to hear a new name.

Mama.

No one knew who Mama was. They’d asked if he meant Logan, but Virgil shook his head. They’d asked if he meant Thomas’ mom, but again got a negative answer. They’d thought back as best they could to try and come up with another figure, imagination-fueled or otherwise, who would fit the criteria, but they couldn’t think of a single soul. Not a friend of Thomas’, or teacher, or relative. Not a character from the imagination. Not a character from one of his favorite shows or books. And he wasn’t telling them anything. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. 

“Daddy,” Virgil pipes up from the floor, where he’s been playing with Mr. Flappy and the snake Thomas had given him last year (or a copy of it at least, as they couldn’t bring real-world objects into the mindpalace). Patton looks over at the toddler from where he’s making lunch on the stove, smiling softly. 

“Yeah kiddo?”

“Can I go dee Mama aftew nap?”

Patton blinks. See Mama? He didn’t even know who Mama  _ was _ , much less where she is. Maybe he could finally get some information out of Virgil though. He lowers the flame on the stove and turns to face the toddler. “Well kiddo, that kinda depends. Where does she live?”

Virgil bites his bottom lip and hugs his plushies to his chest, looking away. Patton frowns. 

“Virgil?”

“I unno…”

His eyebrows furrow. “You don’t know? Then how do you usually find her?” Virgil shrinks into himself and Patton sighs. “Virge, are you telling me the truth? I won’t be mad if you’re not, but I really want you to be honest with me and be a good boy.”

Virgil sniffles, tearing up a little. “Am good.”

“I know you are, baby. So, do you know where Mama lives?”

Virgil nods.

“Can you tell me?”

He shakes his head. 

Patton frowns. Well… he doesn’t like the sound of that. Who is Virgil talking to that he’s afraid to tell Patton where they live?

Virgil sniffles again. “Wanna dee Mama.”

From the looks of it, they’re about thirty seconds away from a meltdown. Patton really doesn’t want to have to deal with a meltdown right now. He sighs. “Okay hun, you can see Mama after your nap. Okay?”

Virgil sniffs and wipes his eyes, squeezing his stuffed animals. “Okay. Tank you Daddy.”

* * *

Patton sighs, gently shutting Virgil’s door as he gets one last glimpse of the sleeping toddler. He looks to Logan as the door clicks shut, his eyebrows pinched with worry. “I didn’t know what else to do, Lo, he was about to have a meltdown. But I don’t know how comfortable I am with him visiting someone he’s afraid to tell me about.”

Logan nods, adjusting his tie. “Yes, I agree completely. I know you do not wish to make him sad, Patton, but in this case I believe it is best to bar him from seeing this “Mama” person until we know who she is.”

“Yeah,” Roman joins in from his open doorway. “Better sad than hurt.”

“I guess… I just feel so bad. He obviously loves her, whoever she is. How bad can she be?”

Logan levels Patton with a serious look. “You know as well as I that there are plenty of people out there who can and will lie however they must to gain others’ trust. Especially a child’s.”

The mood in the hallway seems to darken with that statement, each side’s mind travelling to one person in particular. 

“He  _ can  _ shapeshift…”

Patton shakes his head. “No. Virgil knows not to go down there. Besides, it’s too scary, he wouldn’t  _ want  _ to.”

“Nor does he know how,” Logan reasons softly, looking lost in thought.

“Well, we can protect him from whoever this Mama person is I’m sure! And if Virgl wants to keep seeing her, then we have to meet her,” Roman declares, crossing his arms.

“Right. We have to meet her. To keep Virgil safe…”

**Author's Note:**

> Super short first chapter, sorry bout that, but I figure this fic being multiple chapters will make up for that. I'll try my best to get the chapters out quickly as I've known how I want this to go for a while now
> 
> Please stop requesting fics in the comments of my works. If you have a request you can reach me at @dr-gloom on tumblr, or @dr-skellington for nsfw ones


End file.
